Transformations (CCPCG!)
This is a list of the transformations for Candy Crystal Precure Go!. Cure Lolly Paige says "Pretty Cure! Candy a la up!" And inserts the Candy Gem into the Candy Spinner. Suddenly, a pink Gum Crystal comes out and turns into Many white and pink bubbles. They float arond her body before her dress appears. A large glowing candy appears above her head and she unraps it, changing her hair and eyes. A lollipop apeares and she grabs it, licks it while winking, and puts it on her head creating her hair accessory. Many pink and white crystals float around her as she performs a backflip creating her gloves, boots and socks. Cure Lolly then flies from a lollypop wrapper and strikes a pose. Then she says "Yummy lollipops! Cure Lolly! Ready to serve!" Cure Gumdrop Narumi says "Pretty Cure! Candy a la up!" And inserts the Candy Gem into the Candy Spinner. Suddenly, a orange Gum Crystal comes out and turns into many Orange and White bubbles. Narumi feels them as they fly around her in a circle, becoming her dress. She then puts her hands together, creating her gloves and shoes. A large gumdrop appears traping her hair inside it, but it breaks open changing her hairstyle. She then leapes in the air and she looks into a large orange bubble before her eyes gain color and sight and she flies down and strikes a final pose. Then she says "Yummy Gummies! Cure Gumdrop! Ready to serve! Cure Lemony Sakura says "Pretty Cure! Candy a la up!" And inserts the Candy Gem into the Candy Spinner. Suddenly, a yellow Gum Crystal comes out and turns into many Yellow and Green bubbles. They float around her as she jumps on one, making her into float in the air. A bubble comes up to her and she hugs it, turning it into her dress. She then snaps her fingers creating her gloves and shoes. Her hair then glows before she starts falling upside down while a ring of gold flies around her hair before it Pops! creating her ponytail. She does a cartwheel once she reaches the ground. A full glass of lemonade apeares then she drinks it making it half full, she puts it on her head making it an accessory. She then jumped down many bubbles, using them as steps. She then strikes a final pose and says "Yummy Lemonade! Cure Lemony! Ready to serve!" Cure Limey Yuzana says "Pretty Cure! Candy a la up!" And inserts the Candy Gem into the Candy Spinner. Suddenly, a green Gum Crystal comes out and turns into meny Green and Yellow bubbles. She then spins around as bubbles gather together and transform into her dress. Her hair glows as She does a hair flip to create her twin-tales. Suddenly, a pitcher of Limeade and a cup appears and she pours the limeade into the cup; then she puts them on her head and they become her hair accessories. She then snaps both fingers creating her gloves, socks, and shoes. She raises her left hand in the air and draws a ring which turns into a hula-hoop that then falls around her waist. She then floats down sitting on a large light green bubble, it pops and she strikes a final pose and says "Yummy Limeade! Cure Limey! Ready to serve!" Cure BonBon Unice says in French "Pretty Cure! Bonbons a la up!" And inserts the Candy Gem into the Candy Spinner. Suddenly, a blue Gum Crystal appears. Unice raises her hands in the air and grabs the Gum Crystal before she kisses it. Immediately after, a gust of wind with Lavender and blue bubbles blows her hair back changing her hair and eyes. The Candy Spinner, releases a Purple Gum Crystal creating a lavender and pale blue catwalk of sparkles which she then proceeds to walk down fashionably, creating her outfit in the proccess. She then gracefully floates down posing atop a lavender and blue bubble before quietly steeping off and posing. She then says in French, "Délicieux bonbons! Cure BonBon! Prêt à servir!" ("Yummy Candy! Cure BonBon! Ready to serve!") Group transformation In unison, they all say "Pretty Cure! Candy a la up!" And insert their Candy Gems into their Candy Spinners. Suddenly, Gum Crystals come out of their Spinners and turn into Many bubbles. Bubbles float around Paige and they turn into her dress. Narumi puts her hands together making her gloves and shoes. A ring of gold spins around Sakura's hair until it pops! Creating her ponytail. Together, Sakura and Yuzana use their Cups and pitcher to make their hair accessories. Yuzana spins her hand in the air creating a ring that turns into a hula hoop which falls around her waist. Unice gracefully walks down of a lavender bubble quietly. Then, they walk together in a circle. Cure Lolly does her introduction, then Cure Gumdrop, then Cure Lemony, then Cure Limey, and lastly, Cure BonBon. Then they all grup together and say "Amazing Candy! Candy Crystal Precure Go!" Gallery Curelollypose.png|Cure Lolly's transformation pose L.png|Cure Lemony's transformation pose Links Candy Spinner Candy Gems Gum Crystals __FORCETOC__